


The Mechanic

by spyraleyes



Category: Red Canyon (2008)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 14:26:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1902417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spyraleyes/pseuds/spyraleyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ONE SHOT! A shortcut through Cainville spells danger for two friends. Shes too unique not to keep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mechanic

**Author's Note:**

> Usual Mac warnings apply with a new surprise that I've never seen introduced into Mac's world. I own nothing. Enjoy!

 

The desert sun was getting intense. Lily moved her sunglasses down from the top of her head to her eyes. She instantly missed the control the sunglasses had over her unruly baby-pink hair. Dying it so many times had left it frizzy and flat. She called over to her friend, who was hiding behind her own sunglasses, and snoozing away, in the passenger's seat. "D'arcy? You got a hair tie? D'arcy? Wake up!"

There was no response from the grungy blonde. Lily slammed on the brakes causing D'arcy to jolt forward and hit her head on the dashboard. D'arcy looked up at her friend, rubbing her head, "Ow! The fuck was that for?"

"One, my dear D'arcy is you're supposed to be navigating, not snoozing. Two, what happened to the music? Three, do you have a hair tie?"

"I wasn't sleeping. I was resting my eyes," D'arcy says bleakly, "I told you to keep going till you find an exit that says 'Cainville.' It's like a short cut."

Lily looked around her, there was nothing but the endless stretch of highway and the red desert. "Why would Claire pick this place to get married?"

D'arcy reached into her hair and pulled out a hair tie. She handed it over to Lily. "Shit if I know. We might as well be going to the moon."

Lily smiled, "all I can say is that there better be a fucken open bar and Billy better have some hot friends!"

D'arcy chuckled and applied red lip gloss as if she were in a trance, then puckered her lips.

"See, I'm easy to please. Just get me laid and I don't care where this happens."

They drove for a few more hours. They didn't reach the Cainville exit until it was getting dark outside. D'arcy turned off the c.d. "I'm done with the Nine Inch Nails for a few exits. What's on the radio?"

At first all that came through was static. D'arcy tuned the radio to a news report a newscaster drawled, "local authorities have found another body of a brutally murdered woman in the canyons. Police are asking that everyone stay out of the canyons after dark and always use the buddy-system. If anyone has any information that would lead to the identification and apprehension of a suspect please call the Cainville Sheriff's Department."

"Hear that Lily? Don't stop for anyone or anything."

"Sounds like grade school!" Lily scoffed. "You remember when that Peterson kid was caught grabbing at the girls? Principle Fuck-face, whatever her name was, had all the girls holding hands!"

"I'm sure that Peterson kid loved that!"

"My dad was pissed. Didn't want his daughter learning to be no lezzy. HA!"

D'arcy laughed, "you're way to high maintenance to be a lesbian."

"I know, right? So how it go with Jerome last night?"

"Alright. We had fun. Got a couple of drinks."

"Ugh! Just a couple of drinks! This is not good chicka! You need to snatch him up like yesterday! He is Josh's friend for fuck's sake!"

"And?" D'arcy groaned.

"When I finally get to sit on Josh's face forever we will be able to double date with no baggage!"

"How lovely. I can't wait." D'arcy said flatly while her cold blue eyes stared off into the desolate nothingness of the canyons that were dotted by houses that seemed to pop up every mile or so. The houses were typical western redneck dwellings that were all in various states of disrepair. Every yard was barren of vegetation but scattered with trash.

"Are you sure we are going the right way?" Lily asked as they drove past a scruffy middle-aged man who was busying working in his front yard, chopping wood. "Maybe we should stop and ask for directions?"

"This guy?" D'arcy asked as they pulled up closer to the man. He looked dirty, wore filthy long johns, and work-boots that's laces lay untied by their sides. His bushy beard and unkempt eyebrows were speckled with bits of god only knows. It almost hid his empty looking black eyes.

He looked up at them as the two women got out of their car. He seemed like he was chewing on something. Much to Lily and D'arcy's weak stomachs he spit chewing tobacco a few feet from their sandal-clad feet, while studying them. He slammed a huge rusty ax down on a worn chopping block before asking, "Can I help you ladies?"

"Yes, please I'm Lily and this is D'arcy..."

"Name's Buck." He interrupted and spit.

"Nice to meet you." Lily said politely, "We are one our way to a wedding and our map showed a short cut through Cainville. Are we going the right way to Cainville?"

"Ain't no shortcut," another spit, "Best go back the way you came!"

"We don't have enough gas to do that."

"Fucken tourists! There's gas two miles up the road. Go there git gas n git the hell out of my town. We don't like your kind here!" Buck bullied.

"Hey that's enough!" D'arcy interjected, protecting her friend. "Let's go Lily!"

Lily ran back towards the car as Buck barked out after them "Good riddance you dumb yuppy whores! If I see you round here again, there'll be no warnin shots!"

D'arcy turned to look at him in the eyes. "You don't scare me asshole!"

  
In a low and menacing voice, Buck bellowed, "oh really? I should."

Back in the car Lily booked it down the road. She was shaking and freaked out to her core. "What the fuck was that guy's problem?"

"You know hicks, they see people who are civilized and assume we're here to teach their sisters to just say no next time they want to fuck them."

"D'arcy, did you see his eyes?"

"It's ok Lily. That had to be the town psychopath. The people at the gas station have to be normal."

The women continued to drive down the empty highway. Eventually they came upon a sign that read: Mac's Auto-Body. The Auto-Body was a decrepit place, full of rust and disrepair. There was two vehicles in the lot. A black Volkswagen and a red Ford truck.

"Let's ask someone here." Lily suggested.

D'arcy and Lily pulled their car into the lot. They got out of the car and looked around for a person.

D'arcy called out, "Hello!"

A man rolled out from under the black Volkswagen, spooking the women. He seemed tall and as muscular as someone who has worked with his hands his whole life. His eyes are an icy blue that glare right through your soul. Under the dirt, grime and oil his hair is dirty blond. He is filthy, with rotted teeth, but by no means is he bad-looking.

He gets up and wipes his greasy hands on his unclean coveralls. He lights a cigarette and stands with his arms crossed staring at the women. The man cracks a sinister smile and asks, "A bit jumpy are we? Name's Mac. What brings you ladies to ma shop?"

Lily smiles flirtatiously, "my friend and I are on our way to a wedding and our directions showed a short cut if we went through Cainville. Is this Cainville? Are we on the right track?"

Mac smirked, "yeah you are. Just keep goin straight, that's the main road."

"Wow! Thank you so much!"

"Though it's getting real late you might want to check in at the Luna Mesa motel down the street," this Mac character suggested, "don't want to be driven round where you ain't familiar, especially at night. These canyons can be real dangerous."

The way Mac looked at Lily made D'arcy feel uncomfortable. She answered, "No thanks. I think we will just stick to our plan."

Mac looked past D'arcy and turned his attention to Lily, "suit yourself. Is your car runnin alright Darlin? I'm a mechanic, I don't mind checken the oil for you free of charge."

Lily smiled. "Really? that would be so nice of you!"

As Mac made his was to the hood of Lily's car, D'arcy whispered to Lily, "do you think this is a good idea? I mean I get a bad vibe off of this guy Lily. Look at him. He's got rapist written all over him."

"Oh calm down!" Lily assured her rolling her eyes, "he's just a nice country boy. You worry too much."

Mac closed the hood of the car after fiddling around with the oil. He walked back over to the women as he wiped his hands off with a towel. "Looks alright. Can never be too sure."

"Thank you so much!" Lily chirped. "Is there a place on our way that we can get some gas?"

"Yeah there's a station a quarter-mile on your right."

D'arcy kept her eyes on him as the two women made their way back into the car. She couldn't help but notice there was something off about this guy.

If traveling in darkness wasn't harrowing enough, a downpour of rain suddenly exploded over their route. The highway was practically flooded, it looked like monsoon season, and Lily could barely see the lines on the road with her high beams. They had to pull over. The gas station looked closed as Lily's car pulled into the parking lot. It's dark and only slightly illuminated by scarcely placed lights next to the building.

She looked at D'arcy and asked, "you think they're still open?"

"Yeah the sign over there says 'Open 24 Hours," D'arcy answered pointing.

"Good you pay, I'll pump."

D'arcy ran into the store using a magazine, over her head, for an umbrella. Lily got out of the car to connect the gas nozzle up to the car so she could begin pumping the gas. She shielded herself from the rain with an over-sized florescent pink hoodie. Neither one of them noticed the shady red truck pull into the shadows of the parking lot and park a short distance from them.

Not in any hurry to go outside D'arcy, absentmindedly scanned the aisles before approaching the clerk. She fished out a crumpled twenty-dollar bill from her pocket and handed it over to the clerk, requesting, "Twenty dollars on pump two."

As the clerk typed in the amount on the register, something inside D'arcy told her to check Lily. The tiny hairs on the back of D'arcy's neck stood up and she felt a chill. Trying not to seem weird, D'arcy nonchalantly glanced over her shoulder, toward the gas pumps. D'arcy's heart stopped when she was that Lily wasn't near the gas pumps.

Immediately alarmed, D'arcy walked closer to the window. Straining to see in the near darkness and through the pouring rain D'arcy saw that her friend was nowhere near the car or the pumps. She had disappears.

Terrified, she ran outside and frantically looked around for Lily. She was just in time to see a figure dragging her screaming friend toward a red truck. D'arcy ran to help Lily as she screamed and pleaded in unintelligible words.

As D'arcy got closer she locked eyes with the figure who was dragging Lily. He appeared to be a tall muscular male, wearing dirty work boots and dirty coveralls. He practically tossed Lily into the truck's cab like she was a bag of dog food and reached for an ax that was stuffed somewhere in the backseat. In one swift movement he turned towards D'arcy's direction. D'arcy could swear she saw nothing but hell in his blue eyes as he grabbed hold of the ax and advanced.

D'arcy gulped, pivoted and ran into the gas station. D'arcy was hysterical as she ran straight to the clerk and begged, "please call the police! There is a crazed mechanic out there! He has my friend!"

"Ok calm down." The clerk tried to calm her down as he picked up the phone to call 911, "it will be alright."

D'arcy quickly looked over her shoulder and saw that the mechanic was quickly closing in on the store. She frantically grabbed the key to the bathroom and was able to escape to it as the mechanic walked in.

D'arcy kept the door opened a crack so she could see what was going on between the clerk and the mechanic. She tightly covered her mouth so she couldn't scream or make a sound. Tears ran down her face as she watched bug-eyed as the mechanic approached the counter.

"Everything alright?" The clerk asked as he dialed the phone.

The mechanic said nothing. He simply grabbed the phone and hung it up.

"Hey!" The clerk shouted.

The mechanic swung his ax and stuck it through the clerk's torso. Blood spilled out of clerk's chest as he collapsed in a heap to the floor. The mechanic stood with his head cocked to the side. He watched the blood leaking out the body before roughly pulling his ax free of the clerk's still warm corpse.

The mechanic exited the store as quickly as he entered the store, D'arcy watched as he climbed into his truck and turned onto the main road.

Determined to save Lily, D'arcy quickly sprang into action, running towards Lily's car. She turned the key in the ignition, kept the lights off and followed the red Ford.

Driving at top speed to keep up with the truck, D'arcy clenched the steering wheel with white knuckles. She almost drove into the back of the truck as it stopped unannounced and turned into a desolate dirt road. The road, and everything around it, was empty and well secluded. All around them that was emptiness.

D'arcy watched as the trucked stopped ahead of her. Still unaware that she was following, the mechanic got out of the truck. He stalked towards the back of his truck, which faced the front of Lily's car. D'arcy saw him began to clear objects from his truck bed. She decided now was as good a time as ever and flashed her lights then honked her horn.

The mechanic jumped up in his skin and turned to face D'arcy. With a snarl he reached for his ax and walked over to the car. He swung the ax, busting the windshield as D'arcy screamed in terror. Knowing not much else to do D'arcy hit the gas pedal and the car plowed over the mechanic.

D'arcy hastily got out of the car, and stared down at the limp body of the mechanic laying lifeless on the dirt. She ran over to the red truck. In her state of panic she practically ripped the truck-door off its hinges. She jumps into the back seat and holds Lily in her arms while rubbing her head. "It's me, Lily. It's me! It's all over! I saved you!"

Lily is hysterically bawling her eyes out. D'arcy removes the gag from Lily's mouth and manages to untie her wrists and coos, "There, there. It's going to be ok. It's just you and me."

Lily immediately screams, "don't touch me! Get the fuck away from me! You crazy bitch!"

D'arcy gives Lily a puzzled look. "I just saved you."

Lily spits blood at D'arcy's face, "you tried to kill me! You fucking bitch!"

Just then D'arcy's face went blank. Her features shifted from savior into monster. Sanity melted off her face and she looked to be dreaming or a hundred miles away. She definitely wasn't in this body anymore.

Mac has witnessed this entire spectacle since D'arcy stole his truck while he was gassing it up. He followed her in the car she pulled her friend out of as she drove his truck, wondering what the hell she was thinking.

Mac watched in twisted fascination as D'arcy's demeanor shifted. She grabs hold of a jagged pipe and roared to Lily, "I'll tear you apart!"

Lily's eyes narrow in on the threat and she struggles to get to her feet. She stumbles to her empty car and crawls into the back seat. Lily huddles up as small as she can make her self. She clenches her eyes shut to keep from screaming.

D'arcy knows where she's run off to. With pipe in tow she approaches the car. She takes a relaxing breath then slowly and methodically smashes the windows, leaving Lily nowhere to run off to. In D'arcy's current state, her rage has given her the super human strength of adrenaline junkies. She is no match for the weak, terrified and wounded Lily. D'arcy reaches in the car and grabs for Lily and pulls her out of the car roughly through the back window. She tears her leg open on a shard of broken glass. Lily is bleeding profusely.

D'arcy throws Lily on the ground like a rag doll. Horrified Lily looks up at D'arcy with agony in her big eyes that are swollen from tears and violence. She fumbles to get to her feet but can't make it due to her cut up legs, so she drags her body with her arms. She can't get far because the canyon is rough. D'arcy follows her slowly observing her like a predator toys with its prey.

Lily is sobbing loudly when D'arcy grabs hold of her by her hair, pulling it tight so they can see eye to eye. D'arcy almost sounds soothing as she whispers, "Sshhh. We're together now. No one will ever come between us."

Lily face fills with dread.

D'arcy raises the pipe and shoves it straight through Lily. As Lily exasperated on the blood that escaped her body D'arcy rocks her back and forth cooing to her, "I love you Lily, I've always over you.."

D'arcy repeats this until Lily's body turns completely cold.

After witnessing all of this Mac is almost positive that he has forgotten how to breathe. This is the hottest thing he's ever seen. He reaches in his pocket for his tin and rubs some of his decision-making/energy powder on his gums. As the meth hits his blood stream he springs to life-like a fucked up Pop-eye. What superhuman strength D'arcy's psychosis had given her now has her outnumbered when compared to Mac's tweaker-strength.

Mac comes out of the shadows and reaches for D'arcy. He roughly grabs hold of her hair, ripping some of the blond locks out of her scalp. Bringing her back to reality. She screams until she feels her lungs are about to give out. Mac taunts her also screaming, "scream all you want see? No one can hear you here!"

D'arcy tries her best to fight off Mac's attack. She flails her arms and legs trying to punch, kick and scratch him as he holds her down with one massive hand. Mac smirks as she hears her ramble on about some mechanic. He hasn't a clue where this is coming from but he likes it. He demands, "I told ya name's Mac. Call me Mac!"

Her struggling has Mac hard as a rock. He licks his lips and leans in to give her a violent kiss. His lips crashed onto hers and his tongue claimed her mouth roughly. A small moan escaped D'arcy as he sucked on her bottom lip, biting before releasing her mouth.

D'arcy tried to bite at him and his rebuttal is to smack her hard across the face a few times until her lip is busted and her nose is bleeding.

"Fucken bitch!" Mac growls as he chokes her. Only years of trail and error tell Mac when to stop choking D'arcy. He reaches for his knife which makes quick work of removing her clothes. Mac stands up and kicks her in the stomach and ribs then stands back and admires what he's started to do to her. He cocks his head to the side. Minutes ago she was a powerful predator playing in another's blood now she's bruised and bleeding. He's not done yet.

D'arcy huddles naked and filthy in the fetal position as tears stream down her face. Mac smiles defiantly. He stands above her and removes his coveralls along with his boots unveiling his completely male physique. His prominent erection is barely covered by his boxers that are missing their button. He doesn't take care of his tank tops why would he take care of his boxers?

Mac leans down to taste her exposed breasts. Biting here and there to satisfy his sanguine desires. As Mac bites down D'arcy cries out in pain causing him to throb.

Mac harshly flips D'arcy over on her stomach and buried himself deep inside her most sacred parts without warning. D'arcy's cry of pain was so intoxicating, Mac pulled out of her and embedded himself as deep inside her as her could go. He did this action a few more times, invading her body then pulling out, never allowing her to get used to his massive size or the sensation of being stretched out. Mac thrusted in wild fluid movements. D'arcy's unwilling mind writhed in torment as her body clenched and shuddered in unspeakable ecstasy, betraying her. She felt the heat start to build in the base of her belly. She gasps agonizingly as she convulsed around him. Mac rocked his hips hard and fast as he lost himself inside her.

Mac swears to himself and uses her torn clothes to clean himself off with before getting dressed. D'arcy lays bruised and broken on the ground expecting to be murdered next. Mac has other plans.

He drags her through the rough rocks that cover the canyon floor. Mac's going to have to keep her. She's to unique not to keep.


End file.
